Such a steering wheel assembly comprises a steering wheel that can be mounted rotatably (around a steering axle) on a motor vehicle with at least one functional component in form of an airbag module disposed in a predetermined use position on a steering wheel.
It is known to dispose additional functional components on steering wheels which do not directly serve the steering of the motor vehicle but rather take over additional functions, amongst them an airbag module that serves the protection of a driver of the motor vehicle in the event of a crash and which is further more (optional) provided for activating a honking function of the motor vehicle by acting on the front side of the airbag module facing the driver by (manual) exerting pressure.
In case of an airbag module disposed on the steering wheel it can be suitable or even necessary to separate that airbag module from further areas of the steering wheel by at least one (optionally circumferential) gap in order to achieve specific design effects and/or to allow for a desired movement of the airbag module doing its operation—for instance in case of the mentioned honking function, a movement of the airbag module along the steering wheel by impact of the vehicle passenger via the hand whereby a gap revolving on the outer edge of the airbag module allows simultaneously also a certain tilting of the airbag module (as consequence of an unsymmetrical forced transmission).
In case of such a steering wheel assembly, it is important to positioning the airbag module disposed thereon correctly in a predetermined use position on the steering wheel, for instance so that the gap dimensions of the gap separating the airbag module from the steering wheel reach their predetermined values.